Sofia Story Prompts
by FidgetGlitterBlossom
Summary: A collection of shorts based on story prompts. Mostly focused on Sofia and Cedric, because they're my favorites. Updates whenever I need to get the creative juices flowing and/or take a break from my main stories.
1. Cedric the Unreal

Cedric remembered when Sofia first came to stay with the royal family. She felt so isolated from all her friends, so distant from everything she knew all her life. She felt trapped in this huge drafty castle. Alone and bored. Then she met Mr Cedric, and suddenly she had a friend, someone to talk to about anything. Together, they went on fantastic adventures, and he filled her world with magic. He played her villian, her best friend, her sole confidant. He saw parts of her she didn't dare to show to anyone else.

She grew confident and lovely. The princess who was once so terribly lonely was now surrounded by friends and loved ones. He watched from the window of his tower as she walked through the royal garden with princes who would gladly have her for their future queen. Every so often, she glanced up to make sure he was still there. Little by little, their time together lessened, and Cedric knew the day was coming soon where she wouldn't need him any more.

He heard her bound up the stairs to the dusty old tower. He greeted her at the door, looking drawn and pale. She set about cleaning the workshop, chatting to him about everything she did before her visit that day.

"Oh, Mr Cedric. I wish you could have been there!" Sofia told him, and he forced a sad smile. He hadn't been able to leave the tower with her for such a very long time. This was the place where their connection was strongest, and as time went on, his reach shortened until he only existed within these walls. When it was time for her to return to her royal duties, he waved goodbye weakly, knowing he wouldn't be seeing the princess again.

"Farewell, Sofia. You have grown up to be a wonderful young woman." Cedric labored to say these words. A single tear rolled down the princess's cheek.

"And you have been the best imaginary friend a lonesome girl could ever ask for. Goodbye, Mr Cedric." With that, Sofia closed the tower door for the last time.

* * *

 **Prompt:** You are a child's imaginary friend. (S)he's growing up, and you're fading away.


	2. Hiding in Plain Sight

His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth was he going to do now? Cedric stared down at the amulet in his hands, trying to decide on his next move. Ever since the princess let it slip that the amulet was no longer granting curses, his desire for the artifact was reignited. Now victory was within his grasp, but here he was, cowering behind this stone gargoyle.

It occurred to him that Sofia may have been testing him. Maybe the amulet was the same as ever, and she simply told him that it stopped cursing people to see what he would do. In that case, he played right into her hands. If the amulet really changed, though, this was his chance. The footsteps were closing in. Time to make a decision, Cedric. He prodded himself. With a deep breath and a flourish, he raised the necklace over his head, letting it drop to a rest around his thin neck. He closed his eyes, expecting a curse that wouldn't come.

"Mr Ceedric." It was Sofia. She came alone. He laughed. Of course she did, the girl trusted him implicitly. She was always so sure there was good inside of him, even when she caught him actively trying to overthrow the kingdom all those years ago. He drew his wand and slowly withdrew from his hiding place.

"Mr Ceedric, I didn't tell anyone what you did. Please, give me the amulet, and we can pretend none of this ever happened." Cedric smiled at her fondly. She grew into a great beauty in the years since they met, long chestnut hair, deep blue eyes one could lose themself in, ivory skin, and soft, pink lips that he longed to claim. Her father would never allow it. His longing for her only added fuel to the fire. He could only have her with Roland out of the way. Sofia approached him slowly, her eyes pleading with him. She reached her hand out for the amulet. With a steady hand, Cedric waved his wand.

 **"Somnum"** Cedric commanded her. He rushed to catch her as she fell, cradling the sleeping princess in his arms. He stroked the girl's cheek tenderly.

"Rest now, Princess Sofia. When you wake, you shall be my queen." He gently laid her limp body on the floor, and marched towards the royal hall just as the wedding music began to play. None of her guests were expecting him to come marching out in her stead. Cedric waved his wand at the doors, locking them tight. Screams filled the oversized room as the guests attempted to flee, hoping to get to the guards that Sofia insisted would stay outside for the duration of her wedding.

He took down that fool Roland first, showing him no mercy.

"Rule over others as they would rule over you, right, old man?"

"Cedric, I-I'm sorry." Roland told him, his hands in the air defensively.

"Oh, I think we're way beyond that _King_ Roland." Cedric sneered at the man who taunted him for so long. Channeling the amulet's super strength, Cedric hurled Roland into the marble wall. Once. Twice. He lost count of how many times. Over and over until the king no longer moved.

He turned his sights to that miserable prince Hugo next. How dare he think he could take Sofia away from the sorcerer. He convinced Roland to marry the princess off over a _trade deal._ The men treated her like some sort of commodity.

Cedric fumed with hatred as he gripped the boy by the throat. Hugo pleaded for his pathetic life, but it fell on deaf ears. Not wanting to waste any more time on such a wretched person, Cedric simply snapped his neck. He approached the throne, victory within his grasp. He turned and faced the wedding party, laughing as they huddled together in the corners of the room.

"I don't wish to harm anyone else. Submit to me as your king, and you may all live." A single man approached the throne. He threw himself to the ground and bowed.

"All hail King Cedric!" He shouted. Soon, others joined him until the entire party bowed before him.

Satisfied, Cedric unlocked the doors, offering the same benevolence to any guard who promised to swear their fealty to the new king. He watched the knights fall to their knees before him, and nodded his approval at the display, taking his rightful place on the throne.

* * *

 **Prompt:** First sentence "His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth was he going to do now?"


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight (Alternate Ending)

Sofia peered at her dear friend curiously. For the last several minutes, he sat staring off into space with the goofiest grin she ever saw gracing his handsome features. She reached across the table, wrapping her slender fingers around his.

"Mr Ceedric, are you quite alright? You're tea is getting cold." Her words shook him from his fantasy, and he gave her hand a squeeze before letting go to pick up his teacup.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. You were saying something about your amulet, my dear?" Came his reply. She shook her head and smiled at her companion. _Where does his mind wander?_ She mused to herself, before repeating what she told him just minutes ago.

* * *

 **Prompt:** First sentence "His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth was he going to do now?"


	4. A Nice Day for a Funeral

There was sadness in her face as she told him he looked a lot like his father. Sofia wrapped her slender fingers around the older man's hand and gave a squeeze. They stood in silence, gazing down at Goodwyn's headstone. The rain was coming down harder now, and all the others paid their respects and went home already. Cedric wasn't ready to leave just yet. _All I ever wanted was your approval, I was only a child in need of his father._ He shouted at the mound of dirt spread out at his feet. He yelled at the grave until he felt empty, unburdened of all the hurt he'd been harboring for years. Then, he dropped to his knees on the wet grass and wept. Sofia stroked his black hair, but made no attempt to lead him away. He needed to brave these emotions if he was ever going to heal, and she would stay by his side for as long as it took. She knew in her heart that he was exactly where he was meant to be at that moment.

* * *

 **Prompt:** First sentence "There was sadness in her face as she told him he looked a lot like his father"


	5. Let's Just Stay in Bed

Cedric studied Sofia's beautiful face, the morning sun streaming in through the window of his tower setting her chestnut hair aglow. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it delicately.

"Tell me you love me." He commanded her playfully, a laugh escaping his lips. She gazed deep into his rich brown eyes.

"I love you." She told him sweetly, the words seeming musical to him. He shook his head.

"Nope, don't believe you." He said jokingly. She swatted at his chest lightly.

"Then I shall have to tell you over and over until you do." She propped herself up so that she was facing down at the older man, and smiled widely at him.

"If I never do? Then what?" He pried, raising his hand to caress her rosy pink cheek thoughtfully.

"I will tell you nonstop until the day we die. Then you will become the sky, and I will become the ocean, and we shall meet at the horizon. My waves will whisper "I love you" for all of eternity." She informed him, doing her best to look as serious as possible. Cedric reached out his hand to guide her head to his chest.

"I think it will be easier if I just take your word for it, then." He concluded, feeling the light tickle of her giggle against his skin.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Tell me you love me.


	6. Love Like You

Cedric sat in his chair, watching the teenaged princess sleeping. They're magic lesson was going great until he pushed Sofia too far. The amount of magic used in the last spell was too much for the girl, and she passed out. With no other good options, and knowing she needed the rest, he moved her to his bed and tucked her in. That was almost an hour ago, and he sat admiring her in her sleep ever since, letting his mind wander as he waited for her to come to.

 _I'd give anything to be half as good of a man as she thinks I am._ Cedric thought sullenly. He eyed the amulet around Sofia's neck remorsefully. He long ago gave up on trying to steal the jewel. At some point he realized that the girl who wore it was far more valuable to him. If he fancied himself capable of such pure emotions, he might even admit to loving her.

He leaned back and ran his hand through his hair, his gaze never straying from the princess. He remembered the time he tried to leave the castle permanently, convinced that it would be the best thing he could ever do for her. How she begged him to stay! He was resolute in his departure, but only made it as far as the front hall. That blasted girl had him wrapped around her finger, and, try as he may, he couldn't say goodbye forever knowing it would break her heart.

Still, the sorcerer never did anything to deserve the way she treated him. Sofia acted like he was special, like he mattered, maybe even like she loved him back. He was useless and unwanted as a child, and a darkness was growing in him for as long as he could remember _._ He wished she wouldn't waste such effort on a villian like himself.

 _All I've ever done was try to push you away, Princess. It was for your own good. You should have taken my hints._ Sofia was so sweet and kind, though, that she was determined to get close to him no matter how many walls he put up between them. She spent the last ten years slowly, patiently unlocking his heart. In the meantime, she bared herself to Cedric, and it only made him more aware of how truly ugly he was inside. He could never be worthy of the happiness she offered him.

And yet, the young princess meant more to him than anyone or anything else in the world. She found his heart, dark and shameful though it might be, and made her home in it, her light spreading to the furthest reaches, until it beat only for her. What did she ever see in him to make her do such a thing? He decided that, if she would have him, he would not rest until he earned all that she freely gave him.

Sofia stirred, blinking sleepily. _Now for the hard part._ He braced himself for the task at hand, terrified of all that may come after. He approached Sofia as she sat up in the bed and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Cedric, what happened? Did I overdo it again?" The princess asked him sheepishly. Cedric leaned over the bed. His throat felt parched, and his voice came out barely above a whisper.

"I need to tell you something. Now, before I lose my nerve. I... I love you, Sofia. I have no right to, but I do." Cedric confessed. Sofia threw her arms around her sorcerer's neck.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, her voice filled with joy.

* * *

 **Prompt:** A story based on "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar. I often think of this song when writing about this ship, so a friend told me to use it as a prompt sometime.


	7. A Brief Love Affair

(Sofia and Cedric are reborn and meet for the first time as adults.)

* * *

Sofia struggles to her feet, mud caking the bottom of her stiff white gown. The man before her offers her his hand, and she takes it hesitantly. He looks so handsome in green, she thinks, her eyes drinking in his striking features. His black hair that has started to turn white in the front. His sharp nose, and masculine lips. His thin, muscular frame. Deep blue eyes meet soulful brown ones, and for a moment time stands still. A loud noise erupts from somewhere behind them, and he watches as her face contorts into a scream. He can't hear her over the sound of his heart pumping loudly in his ears. He falls away from her as she desperately tries to keep hold of his hand, their fingers slipping apart in slow motion. She leans over him, pressing her hands over his wound, her beautiful chestnut locks tumbling down around her. Everything goes black. She runs her hand across his military name badge. "Cedric." She breathes.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Eye Contact: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.


	8. Sofia Forever

"I don't know what to do without you. I don't know where to put my hands."

Cedric ran his lengthy, slender fingers through his white bangs. Sofia left the kingdom, on her way to whatever kingdom it was that the dreadful Prince Hugo was from. They would spend the next months courting, doing things it killed Cedric to think of. As the royal sorcerer, and the girl's Master, he was forced to see her off, a faux grin plastered to his face, waving numbly as the coach alighted with the Princess and Queen Miranda inside. Everything in him screamed to stop her. As soon as she was out of sight, and his duty fulfilled, he stormed back to his tower, rage boiling in his blood. How dare he take her away?

Cedric wasn't sure what he thought would happen. Perhaps that the princess would stay a child forever, living in the castle and constantly pestering him with her demands on his attention. But she wasn't a child, a fact that he grew painfully aware of ages ago. She rebelled, stubbornly holding out against courtship for the four long years since she became of age for such things. Her specific objections were something Cedric was never privy to, but her obstination came as a relief to him all the same. After a while, he foolishly believed that she would hold out indefinitely, maybe one day becoming a duchess like her aunt.

Cedric twirled his wand between his fingers, the same wand he clutched while debating what horrible fate to bestow upon her would-be husband, but never gathered the nerve to go through with any of his grand schemes. He paced the tower, brain screaming at him to transport himself into her coach and steal her away into the night. No, this was her choice, and he had to deal with it, no matter how distasteful it was to him.

He groaned in frustration, reaching for a stack of books on his desk and flinging them, loose notes tucked between the pages scattering through the air of his workshop. The action and ensuing chaos made him feel a little better, so he proceeded to wreck his workshop, hurling beakers at walls, toppling his heavy cauldron, tearing pages written in Sofia's beautiful penmanship from his favorite notebook and scattering them about. The only thing that stopped his fit was the pure exhaustion settling in his bones.

"I'm trying hard to lay my head down, but I'm writing this at 3am"

Cedric headed toward his bedroom with every intention of falling asleep, but his tired body and his agitated brain were at odds. Tossing and turning in his bed, he just couldn't quiet his mind. Finally he gave up, sighing as he stood. Returning to his workshop he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began scribbling in penmanship far less elegant than Sofia's. He wrote draft after draft, confessing undying love, unbridled lust, and complete and utter self-loathing. Nothing he penned was right, words failing him entirely. No one, he believed, could express in words that which was so fantastic and yet so intangible. And yet, he tried to, deep into the night.

"I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I can be, but I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me."

Cedric stared at the words, his eyes burning from the lack of sleep. He considered crumbling this letter up as yet another failure, but it was the best product of his efforts so far, and so he sat and read it again and again, wondering if maybe it was as good as he could hope for. There was truth to it. Once he had been obsessed with how everyone saw him, but over time that changed. Now one opinion mattered to him above all others. Sofia's. He could live with the whispered insults behind his back, people constantly talking about him as though he were completely worthless, as long as she was there to take his hands in hers and tell him that he mattered. That he was all he needed to be and more. Life in this castle would be torture without her presence, and he knew it. She was the light in his darkness, and he couldn't bear the thought of that light being so far away, illuminating someone else's life, instead. With a sigh, he folded the letter and put it into an envelope, sealing it with dark purple wax.

"On sunny days I go out walking. I end up on a tree-lined street. I look up at the gaps of sunlight. I miss you more than anything"

Task completed, he debated making another attempt at sleep. That's when he heard the birds chirping outside, and realized with a start that it was morning. The sky was blue, the sun shone bright through his high windows. It was a mockery of his torment for the day to be so grand. Glancing at his clock, he gave a scowl. It was time for Sofia's lesson, which she would never be absent for if she weren't in a far away kingdom. He decided that he couldn't stand to be here, in this empty tower, when it should be filled with the princess's chattering, giggling, and absentminded humming. She always made so much noise, that girl. He pretended to be bothered, and yet he soaked all of it in, loving the way it made his tower seem alive and welcoming. Now it was dead and silent, and he found himself wanting to be anywhere else but there.

Grabbing his robe, he exited the tower and then the castle quickly. He made his way to the palace gardens. Sofia loved these paths, and often begged him to walk them with her, which he agreed to begrudgingly. Once they were here, he couldn't help but enjoy the sights and smells, not to mention the way she beamed at him like he was some sort of genius as he prattled on about the magical applications of the different plants they passed, even though he knew he already told her thousands of times before. She never seemed to tire of him, and he found himself basking in her attention.

Now it was just him, and he barely noticed the plants he was walking by quickly, willing himself not to think. A familiar bird, one of the ones that was always near the princess, landed on top of a rosebush to his left at glanced at him curiously. He initially thought to shoo the thing away, angry at it for daring to remind him of Sofia. Instead, he spoke to it as gently as he could muster given his current mental state. He knew the bird could understand him, even though he couldn't speak to it. Sofia explained how it worked long ago, when he inquired if a now speaking Wormwood would remember all the things he said to him over the years. And so he stood in front of the bird, begging it to find Sofia and tell her that he needed her. That he missed her terribly. When he finished, the bird flew off, leaving him to wonder if it was really on its way to find Sofia.

"I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I can be, but I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me."

Cedric stared at the unsent letter, still sealed on his desk, and mentally repeated the words he'd written on the letter inside. The bird he'd seen that day had apparently not gone to find the princess, and he found himself much to cowardly to reach out to her himself. An entire month passed since her departure, and he was so much worse for wear. He barely ate, hardly slept, and only left the tower when it was absolutely unavoidable to do so. His work piled up, and he meant to tackle it today, and yet, here he sat, staring at the sealed envelope and missing his lost princess.

"And autumn comes when you're not yet done - With the summer passing by, but I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me."

A voice shook him from his slumber, one he was sure was merely part of his dream. He woke up alone, sitting in his chair with his head slumped onto the desk. He sat up and listened, and one no other noise came, he decided he was correct about the voice being in his mind. He sighed, shoulders slouching. And then it came again. Spinning around, he saw her, looking for all the world like an angel sent straight from heaven. It was over a month, now, since he last saw her, the leaves were falling outside, the seasons in the midst of change, and yet now that she was here, it felt as if she never left.

"Sofia? I-I missed you so much!" He stated, standing to close the gap between them. The princess giggled, a beautiful, musical sound that filled his tower in a way that was almost tangible.

"I know... a little bird told me." She smiled warmly at he approaced. He wrapped his arms around his beloved princess, boldly finding her lips with his.

* * *

Story prompt: Write a story using a song. This one used Francis Forever, a great song that I absolutely recommend listening to if you haven't heard it yet.


	9. 100 Words

"100 words, Sofia." Whenever she was late, this was what Cedric would demand. After all these years, it was the only thing she couldn't pout or negotiate her way out of. Today, she took up the quill with a wicked grin and dipped it into the ink with a flourish, glad he never watched her write, lest she lose her nerve. Using her best penmanship, she wrote before blowing the ink to be sure it wouldn't smudge.

"I love you."

"That is not 100 words." Cedric informed her with a smirk. Standing on her tiptoes, the princess claimed his lips.

* * *

 **Prompt:** 100 Word story. Which I wrote about having to write 100 words...


End file.
